Xavier Alberic
Xavier Alberic (born 1981) is a supporting character in The IT Files. Xavier originally ran Club Mannequin, which was distributing the illegal drug Type-7 as well as being used to manipulate the social elites of the world. While his club was shut down Xavier was saved from arrest by Richard Stilton. Xavier later went underground with his love Palmira Tiago. Biography Xavier was born in Paris, France, the son of two wealthy bankers. Living as a member of the social elite, Xavier enjoyed living the life while secretly wanting to punish those around him as he didn't believe in bullying the lower class while many of his so-called friends did. Xavier thus became a self-proclaimed secret champion of the lower class by punishing those around him in subtle ways. By the time he'd graduated from high school Xavier had arranged for at least seven of his friends to be suspended or expelled by getting caught doing things he'd suggested but not participated in. Moving on from simple school stunts, Xavier borrowed money from his parents to open his first club, which was a success by the time he was twenty-two. Again, Xavier combined his love for high society with his desire to punish the people he saw as bullies, arranging for a select group of people who frequented his club to be caught with drugs or even have violent acts committed against them. Xavier's club business would flounder a bit each time an incident occurred, but his smart investment of the profits he did earn and his skill at knowing what people would like ensured that even if a club of his went under he'd have a new and profitable one by two months later. Xavier's big break came when he befriended Roch Chevalier, who in turn introduced him to Richard Stilton. Richard provided Xavier with Type-7, allowing him to open Club Mannequin. Xavier's goals with the club were a bit more complex, enjoying that his special cocktails would freeze the social elite for long periods of time so they couldn't go around being a blight on society, while at the same time it allowed him to partake in a genuine conspiracy, fulfilling a super-villain fantasy of sorts. Using the club as bait Xavier kidnapped reporter Charlotte Lune but in spite of his infatuation with her he ended up quickly falling for the undercover Palmira Tiago. The pair had an immediate connection and became lovers, but as Palmira developped an addiction to Type-7 Roch discovered she was with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Heartbroken, Xavier tried to have Palmira and several others killed, even personally shooting Pierre Gaudet for failure in spite of the man being the kind of person Xavier say himself as a secret champion of. Xavier's plan failed and he was arrested along with Roch, who revealed he was just using an alias as he doesn't have a proper identity. The pair were rescued from being taken to London by Richard Stilton and went into hiding. After months of hiding Xavier helped Richard execute his master plan to capture several people who possessed the Temporal Gene, first seducing and capturing Palmira to use as a bartering chip for Tasia Spiro. Xavier was sad to lose Palmira but had no choice when Ouroboros ended up being destroyed, Richard killed thanks to the failure of the Immortality Gate. Drake Stilton however put Palmira in touch with Xavier and the pair reconnected, Palmira having quit the ITEA to be with him. Xavier was willing to be with Palmira but, to his shock, she over-dosed on Type-7 and left a note requesting to stay that way, a request Xavier intended to honor. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 175 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Unknown * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Romances * Palmira Tiago, Statue and Ex-Girlfriend * Brenda González, Ex-Girlfriend Ouroboros Associates * Richard Stilton * No Name * Derek Grisham * Barry Finnegan * Chetana Shenkar * Tamaya Qillaq * Zhen Shan * Sarah Hardy * Mike Bailey Friends * Zoe Hollander * Patricia Mero Appearances * The IT Files: Palmira's Addiction * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Jelena's Hope Trivia * Xavier is physically based on actor Chace Crawford. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Ouroboros